


What is a King...?

by theguyabovemeisalright



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, King and Servant, Mad King Ryan, Maiden, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, first person POV, first smut fic I wrote, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguyabovemeisalright/pseuds/theguyabovemeisalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been fighting this for too long. Will the Mad King's reign be the end of everything? Or with your help, will it be the start of something dark and twisted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a King...?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago for someone on Tumblr, which unfortunately I forget. But I thought they wanted a Crazy Mad King instead of just Mad King...so the beginning was actually written as Michael's perspective, but then I slowly change it to be Reader's perspective...but it still flows...hopefully ha!

I watched as King Ryan laughed as he examined all of the finest sheep in the kingdom. It's sickening; watching him treat his people like he is good, pure. They eat it up. But I know better.

He lovingly slides his hand through a sheep's thick coat, laughing deep in his throat. I swallow as his eyes dance with excitement. The townspeople seem to be so elated to make their precious King pleased. But I know better.

After a grand feast, where the townspeople danced and had their fill of the finest meat they have ever tasted, I finally rushed everyone out of the grand hall. I slid the lock into place with a final thud.

King Ryan was perched on his throne, swirling his cup of wine. I took in his swept hair, which feathered his square face. His cheeks were red from the laughter, mead, and excitement for what is to come. He wore a traditional kilt, passed from his ancestors who had lived far away until coming to this land to conquer. His cape fanned behind him like fire as he lounged. His green eyes sparked as they met mine. 

"And now," he cracked, low and sensual. His voice promised fun, danger, taboo.

Ignoring the shiver which ran down my back, I squared my shoulders and marched up to his throne, ignoring all rules of ruler and servant. I took his cup from his long, slender hands and placed it on the ground before leaning in front of him, looking him dead in the eye.

"You play these games, Your Majesty, yet one day it is you who shall be burned." I warned, my voice on the edge of rising.

The king continued to laugh and trace the outline of my cheek with the back of his hand. I took a deep breath and tried not to show any emotion for my old friend. He knew how to play me, the bastard.

"Until then, my dear friend, everyone will deliver me their finest gifts, thinking I am in love with the animals and they provide me company. When you are all the company I need. The animals are just..." He ran his hand through my curls, tickling the back of my neck while doing so. "My playthings." He finished with a twisted smile.

I pulled back, but one of his rings was caught in my hair, causing a painful yet sensual tug.

"You're a sick fuck." I blurted out. I had no control over my filter whatsoever. Ryan didn't mind as long as I am composed when we weren't alone.

He laughed once, genuine before rising to look at the flock.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, now that you have mentioned it." He mused, gently stroking a ewe's ear. I wish he would stoke something else.

"Oh really? Have you been too busy violating your swine to get a decent nights rest?"

"No, I have wonderful time management, as a matter of fact. Something, or someone, has kept me from savory dreams."

My cheeks flared with jealousy. I looked away, hoping he didn't notice a change in my behavior.

"I am glad my Mad King has found a love interest. At last, we may finally have an heir to the throne."

Ryan toyed with the ewe's ear, biting his lip in thought. "Well, not exactly that either."

"Well, I am sorry to hear that as well." I couldn't handle it anymore. If I couldnt have my Mad King, I didn't want to think of him liking anyone but myself. "It appears I have extended my stay. I will leave you to your biding. I'm sure they will still be amusing without me."

Without looking him in the eye, I turned to leave, tears stinging my eyes when he grabbed me roughly by the arm and slammed me against the cold stone wall. He fingers created a vice around my wrists, and he held them raised over my head, causing me to stand on my toes. His face was buried in my neck, which burned with every breath that he cast. His body was pressed against mine, and I could feel his length on my hip. The sensation was like a fire.

"You fool. Calling me your own 'Mad King' then leaving me to my own devices. I can no longer satisfy myself, knowing you are so close." His lips brushed against my ears, which were burning red with my desire. He was slowly grinding his erection in slow, agonizing circles.

"Ryan," I croaked, my voice filled with sexual desire. "We can't. I'm a--"

Ryan hushed my mouth with his. His tongue danced with mine and his scent filled my mind. I wanted to push him away. A king shouldn't be with a servant, especially one like me. All thought of stopping left as he deepened the kiss, and lowered his hand towards my belt. Then he stopped suddenly, leaving me cold and wanting more.

He laughed at my expression and kissed me lightly on the lips. Leaning his forehead against mine, he chuckled as he traced my arms with his finger tips.

"I wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you." He breathed, so quietly, I thought it was a dream.

He smiled once before taking me by the hand and leading to the hidden stairwell which went from the throne room to his bed chambers. Dismissing the chamber maid, he locked the door and unfastened his royal cape.

Walking towards me, he cornered me onto his bed. He stalked towards me like a tiger. Dressed in a fine, cream shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a fine dusting of light chest hair, leather pants with his red kilt tied over it, made my body burn for his.

Sensing my mood, he fell on top of me and pressed his lips against mine once more. He slowly slid my body to the mattress and laid his weight on my body. The feel of his body flush against mine made me moan as I ran my fingers over his muscular back.

His fingers made quick work of the buttons of my vest. He slide it off me and leaned back to remove his silk shirt. Throwing it in a corner with a quick growl, he quickly returned to me, making his kisses faster and hotter.

Like lightening, his lips were gone and he was leaning over me, looking into my eyes. A rare, real smile was playing on his lips when his kissed my nose once before standing me inbetween his knees. Slowly, he was removing ever bit of my clothing. His fingers would trace a new piece of skin that was revealed, making me moan and pant. When he reached for my pants, his fingers brushed the part of my stomach that was exposed, brushing right over the button of my pants before retracing my torso again. The action made me whimper out loud.

His breath fell quick against my nipple as he laughed.

"Hush, now. I want to savior you." His words almost made me cry in anticipation. He cupped my breasts tenderly in my hand, gazing at them lovingly before replacing one hand with his mouth. While his tongue danced expertly against my taunt nipple, he slowly brought my hand down to his exposed erection. His warm length made my mouth water as I slowly paced my hand to match his tongue. My other hand reached further to cup his balls gently.

Breathing heavily against my chest, Ryan’s tongue stopped as he became emmeresed into my strokes. He was thrusting himself into my hand until I felt his release on my stomach.

His breathing was short and hot against my nipple. His hair, which he normally wore pushed back for perfection was haphazardly thrown in his eyes. Looking down on him made my stomach quiver. He looked at me from behind his lashes and in one move had me out of my clothes and laid out on his bed.

Soon, all six feet of his naked perfection laid in front of me as he slowly palmed and kissed his way up from my feet, to my calves, my knees. Soon he was nuzzling his face against my inner thigh, his stubble scratching me in a delicious way as he gazed into my most private part.

“This. This is madness.” His voice husky with passion, he slowly traced a finger from my clit to the center of my womenhood. My knees started to shake as he lowered his face to my center, taking one long lick before slowly inserting one finger into me.

“Oh, fuck.” I squeeked, clutching his feather pillow into my hand.

“Fuck is right. Look at how wet you are.” He took his finger into his mouth and his eyes rolled as he savored the taste. I moaned as I watched. No one has ever thought of me as beautiful or sexy, since I was a servant. But Ryan…

He dipped his hand back down and continued to lick and tease until I could feel a strange tightness in my abdomen. The sensation almost made me pee.

“What?” I went to push him away, but he slapped my hands away and he began to stroke, lick, tease faster and harder.

“I want to taste you when you release.” Ryan said against my thigh as my muscles began to tighten more and more. The pleasure was unbelievable, but then Ryan stuck another finger inside of me and took a long stroke against my clit, my muscles released themselves at once and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out loud. Never before had I felt such a sensation.

Right when I was floating back into my body from the orgasm, Ryan pressed his impressive, hard length against my clit, causing my muscles to tighten again. I moaned as he rubbed his cock against me. I panted and moaned when he leaned over me.

“Until I am done with you, you will never come down from an orgasm. I will give you the worst pleasure possible.” My body released itself once more from his sick and twisted words. And as I started to fall, he stuck himself inside of me. A tear fell as the first stroke was mixed with pain and pleasure as he filled me completely, yet pushed my orgasm higher with each stroke. The torture was horrible, as my muscles didn’t have a chance to rest, and wonderful, as my body never came down from the high.

With one long thrust, I felt Ryan shudder as he released himself inside of me. Pulling out, he noticed my mess mixed with his seed.

As I lay back, my body finally relaxing from his threat, Ryan stared at the mixture on his penis without saying a word.

Horrified, I tried to hurry to clean it up, for fear I offended him, when Ryan twist me violently on to my hands and knees, facing away from him.

“I’m glad. Now you will only be mine, and mine alone. I went easy on you since it was your first. But now, the Mad King wants to have fun.”

From the candlelight, I could see him raising a leather whip with three ends tied to it. As he struck my behind with the leather whip, he entered me from behind, causing a scream that was mixed with both surprise and pleasure from the sensation of the whip and his thrusts.

As I reached orgasm, I started to wonder if I had fallen into madness as well.

And as we secretly continued our sick love affair, two old friends, now lovers, Ryan was standing over me with my favorite whip. I was cuffed in his leather string from his favorited cow, Edgar, I realized that I loved my Mad King. And I was his one and only Mad Queen.


End file.
